


Wolf Out

by Kait_darling



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Public Nudity, Ryan's a furry?, well?? semi-public nudity, werewolf!Shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kait_darling/pseuds/Kait_darling
Summary: Shyan werewolf au where Ryan finds a naked stranger on his back porch who, when questioned, then claims to be a werewolf.Otherwise known as, I've never written anything vaguely fantasy related, can you tell?





	Wolf Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, this fic is a bit on the short side, but I hope you guys enjoy!!

Of all the things Ryan had pictured happening on New Year’s day, spotting a naked man lying unconscious in his backyard was certainly not one of them.

Ryan, groggy from just waking up, carefully made his way over to the sleeping nudist to shake him awake. Once the stranger saw Ryan’s unfamiliar face, he scurried up from the ground, jumping back and (thankfully) remembering to cover his crotch before trying to explain himself – gesticulating hands and all.

“I can explain–”

“Oh, Jesus, keep your hands where they are!– What the fuck are you doing in my backyard? And– why the hell are you naked? And– And– Who are you?”

The man in question – tall, lanky, dark haired, handsome, in a state of shock – tried to stutter out an explanation, but what could he say in a time like this?

A silence fell between them as they locked eyes, blush covering both of their cheeks before the stranger turned his gaze away.

“I- um- Can I get a towel or something? I swear I’ll answer your questions, but this might be a lot easier for both of us if I’m not- you know-” He looked down at his naked form, his hands a protective barrier over his crotch. Ryan nodded quickly and ducked back into the house to grab what the stranger could only assume was a towel.

The shorter returned with arms full of too-big-clothes that he set on the deck table before clearing his throat and looking down. “Go ahead and get dressed, man, I’ll just- um- I’ll put something on. You like tea? Coffee?”

“Tea is good.”

“Good. Great.” Ryan finishes awkwardly, disappearing into the house to let the man dress. Once the stranger was fully clothed, he poked his head into the back door, which led into the kitchen. “Am I allowed inside?”

Ryan almost shot off a short and final “no,” but, with the already weird start to this exchange, he waved the man inside before pointing at the kitchen table. Moments later, he brought over two mugs to where they sat and set them down.

“How do you take your tea?”

“Just sugar is fine.”

Ryan passed him the sugar wordlessly.

“Thanks. By the way, I’m Shane. Nice… To meet you?” The stranger, Shane, said with a hint of indecision and an unsure grin.

Ryan couldn’t help but let out a breathless laugh. “Nice to meet you, too, Shane. I’m Ryan. I usually don’t make friends by finding them naked in my backyard, but I guess sometimes it happens.”

Shane cracked a smile as he took a sip of his tea. The warmth of it on his hands was a stark contrast to the cold air outside, and he relished in it.

“So, uh, now do you wanna tell me why were you passed out, completely naked, in my yard?” Ryan asked, setting his mug back down on the table. He seemed oddly calm about the whole thing, which was largely in part to his inability to process what was happening so early in the morning. Part of it thought this might be some strange and vivid dream.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Shane quipped, taking another sip of his tea.

“Oh come on, try me.”

“… Nahh…”

“Was it a dare or something? Some sort of new viral trend I don’t know about, like that invisible box thing?”

“Nope.”

“Come on! You said you’d answer my questions.”

“And I did. I told you that you wouldn’t believe me, which is still an answer whether you like it or not.”

“Oh, cut the crap. Did you get drunk and go streaking? I mean I know New Years celebrations can get pretty wild, but damn–”

“I’m a werewolf.”

Silence.

“Yeah, and I’m legendary basketball star Michael Jordan.”

“See? I told you that you wouldn’t believe me.” Shane huffed in reply, leaning back in his chair.

“Wait– You’re being serious?”

“Yes I’m being serious!” Shane exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. Then, in a mocking tone, he begins, “Hur hur, I’m Shane Madej, and I like to go streaking and then pass out in strangers’ backyards! That’s my idea of a good time.”

Ryan rolled his eyes, trying to see past Shane’s sarcastic tone to see if maybe, by some bizarre happenstance, he wasn’t kidding about being a werewolf.

“Alright, fine, then- Then prove it!” Ryan challenged, his brows furrowed.

“You- You want me to Change on command like some kind of zoo animal? That’s quite objectifying, good sir, how dare.” There was that sarcastic tone again.

“Fine! Fine, I- I guess I just have to believe you, then.” Ryan replied, sitting back in his chair, defeated.

“Wait, really?”

“I mean– Yeah? And for all I know, this could be a super weird, hyper realistic dream. I seem to be having quite a lot of those lately. Werewolves? Naked, attractive men turning up in my backyard? Definitely dream-material.”

“Wait, you think I’m–?”

“Anyway!” Ryan interjected, sitting up in the chair and effectively cutting Shane off. “Werewolves still have places to be, and jobs to do, right? Maybe we should get you out of here-”

“Uh, yeah- Yeah, probably should.” Shane agreed, rubbing the back of his neck as he finished his tea and stood.

“Oh, uh– Do you need a ride home or anything?” Ryan offered, feeling small as he sat in the chair while Shane stood at full height.

“Depends. Where am I?”

Ryan recited his address and Shane’s face lit up.

“Oh, nice! I live just a few blocks from here. See? I’m not a bad navigator.”

“I guess you could say you knew where you were going.” Ryan’s face was overtaken by a grin at his awful werewolf pun, and Shane groaned.

“Listen, little guy, just because you saved my ass doesn’t mean you can make awful puns in front of me. We’re not that good of friends yet.”

Ryan let out a wheezy laugh and stood up, making his way to the front door to show Shane out. “Yeah, well, maybe we’ll get there someday. Until then, try not to wolf out on my back porch again, alright?”

Shane chuckled, nodding. “Yeah, yeah, sure thing. Maybe I can bring you tea sometime, to pay you back.”

“I- Alright, yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”

With that, Shane smiled and slid past Ryan to leave, waving goodbye as he headed home.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was fairly dialogue heavy, oops. Drop a kudos if you enjoyed! Check out my bfu blog, spookyboybergara, for more of that sweet, sweet content.


End file.
